


Hi Tony, I'm Home!

by ohdrey89



Series: Avengers: Age Of Drabbletron [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Tony Stark, All The Ships, All aboard the Stony Ship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, plot bunnies run amok, poor steve's tshirt, steve's muscles, this is why you don't let audrey out on tumblr at 3AM, we ship that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony in bed being adorable. Steve comes home, exhausted at the end of Winter Soldier and Tony is his usual sassy self. Until its time to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Tony, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you leave me alone on Tumblr late at night. But it's adorable. I was just writing a simple Tumblr post, extemporizing unnecessarily as I always do, and this just sort of... happened. But now I have an Avengers drabble series started that I can expand upon when the mood strikes.
> 
> Here's the link to the post that started this all, because really? How did that turn into this? http://hopelessromantichippy.tumblr.com/post/92034443733/captain-america-the-avengers-the-avengers-age
> 
> Disclaimer: Just establishing here and now the usual in ways of disclaimers, what everyone else knows here that the whole world knows. We are all unaffiliated from these series and its creators, other than our unswerving love for each of them. We make no profit, and seek none. We merely just wish to express ourselves entertain each other and play around with the characters for a little bit.

**Hi Tony, I'm Home!**

~~**or Why We Can't Let Audrey Out Alone on Tumblr at 3AM** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

Steve walks into the bedroom almost dead on his feet in nothing but a t-shirt that is more a second skin than an actual shirt and boxers. Tony looks pretty much the same but has sacrificed his contact lenses for glasses and is looking over schematics on his tech pad while simultaneously watching youtube videos of the action over at SHIELD that happened during the day as Steve belly flops into the bed. Tony lifts his eyebrows at the unnecessary rocking of the bed but says nothing until the bed-quake settles.

"Hey babe, what did you do today?" The old man lets out a sigh.

"Nothing just destroyed SHIELD and Hydra simultaneously. Saved Bucky." Steve mumbles as he nudges his cheek into the bed, seeking its comfort. 

"Oh nice. Sounds like fun. Too bad I wasn’t invited. Natasha, Falcon, and Bucky seemed to have a lot of fun playing heroes with you." Tony peers over his glasses at Steve.

"Oh yeah Tony is was a real sock-hopper. I’m exhausted." Steve looks up at Tony and smiles. He always likes it when Tony wears his glasses.

"Yes well being beautifully perfect can be hard work." This makes Steve huff a laugh. They've been together for a while now and he still doesn’t know what Tony is talking about.

"Hey what’s poking me?" Steve looks over and smiles fondly at Dum-E, who holds a former smudge eraser that Steve had long ago formed into a ball for the rather dog-like machine to fetch. Dum-E makes an excited, high-pitched whir.

"Oh its Dum-E, he missed you. DUM-E STOP THAT! GO BACK TO THE LAB!" Dum-E backs off in surprise at Tony’s harsh tone, then makes a deflated, sad whir, his arm hanging until it almost touches the floor. He rolls away looking back at the two of them every few feet, the definition of pathetic. 

"I’m really tired Dum-E. I’ll play fetch with you tomorrow, okay?" Dum-E makes a noise that sounds like ‘ok.’ Then rolls away to the elevator, no longer moping. Steve gives Tony a disappointed glare.

"What? He can’t come in here to greet you every time you come back from a mission." Tony says with a shrug before putting the tech pad on the night table and turning out the light. Tony doesn't mention that Dum-E spent most of the time Steve was away making sad noises and showing Tony videos of Steve on the news. Much to Tony's annoyance, shortly after he would be worried and it took ever bit of his inconsiderable willpower not to put his suit on and fly after Steve. 

"Well I’m glad that at least Dum-E missed me." Steve grouses under his breath and crawls the rest of the way into bed under the covers, trying not to sound too miffed. Steve closes his eyes. He can already feel sleep pulling his brain adrift.

"Steve?" Steve stirs at the worrisome edge in Tony’s voice.

"Yeah?" Tony tries not to chuckle at Steve’s half-snored reply.

"I missed you." Tony snuggles into Steve’s side.

"Missed you too, Tony." Steve smiles, the smile slowly dying to an open-mouthed snore as he falls back to sleep. Tony shifts continually, unable to sleep and uncomfortable, until a well-muscled arm comes around to embrace him. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other. All is right with the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOoooookay… that tumblr post esacalated in my head rather quickly. What has happened to me??!?!?! I am a permanent Stony shipper. 
> 
> I want to believe in the power of Pepperony, BUT STONY!!! Not to mention Clintson. (Clint/Coulson - have we come up for an abbreviation of that yet?)
> 
> Ugh... I seriously can't believe that happened on Tumblr. See this is what I'm talking about, you do not let me roam around on my own on Tumblr at 3AM!!! But I refuse to take it down. And now I'm posting this here because why not.
> 
> Kudos and comments are necessary, feed the writers food at your own risk.


End file.
